


Your Paradise，My Heaven

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Heaven, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: 他们死了，上了天堂。





	1. Chapter 1

01

漆黑一片，这是Dean醒来后的第一个感触，他睁开了双眼却好像和没有睁开一样。

手伸进裤兜摸出手机点开了屏幕，看到光后才松了一口气，“感谢上帝，我没有瞎。”Dean用手机屏幕的光照着打开了Impala的前照灯，前倾着身体透过车窗看到了一条看不见尽头的路，两边没有路牌，甚至都没有一棵树，他根本无从判断自己此刻身处何地。握紧拳头敲了敲脑袋，他不记得他是怎么到这里的，上一段记忆还停留在和Sam闯进狼人窝遭遇埋伏的场景，噢Sam！

Dean迅速用手机照向身边的副驾，没有人，当然没有人！他刚才醒来时整个人平躺在前座副驾怎么可能有人！Dean又转向后座看到了那个熟悉的身影，Sam以一种非常不舒服的姿势蜷着双腿躺在后座，Dean摇着Sam的双腿叫醒他：“Sam！快醒来！”

“Dean？”Sam像个还没睡醒的孩子眯着眼睛坐了起来，看了看车窗外问道：“发生了什么？我们在哪儿？”

“我也毫无头绪little brother，看看你那大脑袋能不能给我们一点方向。”Sam在他身边毫发无损地醒来这件事已经足以让Dean的那根弦松下来。

“我记得我们在杀狼人啊。”Sam低着头努力回忆前一刻发生的事，“然后我们遭到狼人的埋伏了。”

“哈，顺便一说，真是一个无懈可击的计划啊Sammy，竟然会选择相信一头狼。”

Sam有点不服气：“又不是第一次这样做，之前Kate、Benny我们都相信了啊，而且这计划你也同意了的。”

“好好好，那现在这是什么情况，天才？”

“等等。”Sam突然掀起了自己的衣服在身上反复摸索查看，“我没有受伤……可是我记得有一个狼人冲过来咬我，好像还不止一个。”

Dean皱着眉头，“你这么一说，我好像也有记得有狼人过来咬我，可是我们显然都没有受伤，而且现在又待在这么一个看不到头的地方。”

“Dean……”Sam的表情沉了下来。

“嗯？”

“你觉得，有没有可能，”Sam犹豫不决地说道，“我们已经死了？”

“什么？难道我们现在是鬼魂吗？可是我能摸到你，我也能摸到手机和车，所以不可能是鬼魂啊。”

Sam往前倾着身体靠近了Dean，“不是鬼魂Dean，你不觉得这和你上一次在天堂里醒来的场景非常相似吗？”

Dean再次环顾了一圈，看着手机上无信号的提示，“Fuck，我们死了。”


	2. Chapter 2

02

他们从车上下来沿着那条路已经走了快半个小时依然没有走到头，Dean已经生出了不满的情绪：“我们在天堂的生活就是沿着这条路走到死是吧？哦不对我们已经死了不会再死了。”

“上一次Cass不是跟你说让你循着路的方向走嘛，我们再走走说不定就能看到东西了，有点耐心。”Sam安慰道。

就这样继续又走了二十分钟他们才终于看到不远处有一个像墙一样的障碍，两个人匆匆对视了一眼加快步伐向着那道障碍跑去，离近看清发现只是一扇门，没有建筑楼房只有一扇门，鉴于他们这些年见过的奇人异事也不少，兄弟俩也见怪不怪了。Dean看了一眼Sam后轻轻推开门，外面的门看起来只是一扇木头做的废弃老房子的一部分，可是里面却完全是另一番景象。

在黑暗中走了一个小时的他们一推开门被满眼的白色光刺激地下意识用手挡住了眼睛，几秒钟的适应过后才缓缓放下手睁开眼，眼前除了白色还是白色，一个长长的走廊，白色的天花板白色的墙壁白色的地面，左右两边各一排房间。

Sam看到右手边最近的一扇门上写着一个名字：“William Gilbert，1953-2017。”转头向Dean的方向看过去又有一个名字，“Matthew Goines，1984-2017。”

“每一个死了的人在这里都有一个房间？”Dean往前走看着门上的名字和时间线问。

“看起来是这样，那我们的也一定在这里。”

他们不知道天堂里的时间过渡和人间是否一样，他们的手表和手机全都停止了工作，凭着感觉他们花在找房间的时间比刚才走路也短不了多少。这个走廊也仿佛那条路一样看不到尽头，一路上走马观花地寻找中Dean还时不时地吐槽某个名字怎么奇怪或者是某个人活了一百多岁。如果是在他们猎魔过程中，Sam肯定会对Dean的玩笑置之不理甚至喝止他让他专心，可现在到了天堂他却反而轻松了，在无尽头的时间里听一听Dean不好笑的笑话或许也不错。

“Bobby！”Dean拉住Sam的胳膊把他拽过来指着门上的字对他说：“快看，是Bobby！Robert Singer，1950-2012。”

Sam小心翼翼地用手指抚摸凸出来的字母纹路微微笑：“还真的是他。”

“你觉得我们可以进去吗？”

“我不确定，上一次Cass说每个人的天堂是独立的，我不确定我们进去会不会看到Bobby，前提是如果能进得去的话，我觉得我们还是先找到我们自己的房间再说。”

“嗯。”Dean轻轻拍了拍Bobby的名字，“回头见Bobby。”

看到Bobby的门之后俩人又很认真地再次一个一个名字地看过去，这次终于没过多久就找到了他们的名字，“Dean Winchester，1979-2017，Sam Winchester，1983-2017。”

“哈，这一次我们的天堂直接到同一个房间去了，看来我们果然是灵魂伴侣啊。”Dean调戏的笑容让Sam也忍不住跟着他一起微笑，在Dean准许的眼神下轻轻推开了门，里面的场景让他们大吃一惊。

“地堡？”Dean一脸疑惑地看着这个和地堡一模一样的地方，“你确定我们是死了在天堂而不是中了什么女巫的诅咒让我们出现幻觉吗？因为说真的如果刚才走了那么久的路都是女巫搞的鬼，我会很生气。”

“Dean？Sam！”俩人齐刷刷地回头向着楼下的声源望过去，“Cass？”

“你们终于来了！我已经等了你们很久了。”

Dean快步走到Castiel的跟前迫不及待地问道：“Cass，这到底是怎么一回事？我们是死了吗？这里是天堂吗？”

“对，你们被狼人咬破了喉咙挖出了心脏，这里是你们的天堂。”

“我就知道不该相信那个狼人！”Dean回头冲着Sam吼，可Sam耷拉下肩膀抿着嘴的样子又让他瞬间心软，“我不是怪你的意思。”

Castiel没有对兄弟俩的小互动作评论，“我不能像上次一样通过无线电或者电视屏幕来给你们传递消息，所以我只能在这里等你们，我相信你们能找过来的。”

Dean用手比划着开玩笑：“也是费了我们不少功夫，下一次你们能不能把我们的房间往前靠一靠，一路走过来真的是很远。”

Castiel的沉默让Sam察觉到了些变化，像是恍然大悟一样微微点了点头说：“我们可能没有下一次了Dean。”

“你什么意思？”Dean顺着Sam的眼神示意再次看向Castiel，“我会想办法复活你们的。”

“跟我们说实话Cass，看在我们都死了的份儿上。”Castiel看看Dean又看看Sam叹了口气说：“上一次你们能复活离开这里是因为Joshua让你们走的，但他现在已经不在了，要离开天堂复活到人间必须上帝允许才行，而上帝自从和Darkness离开后再也没有出现过，我不知道他在哪里。你们兄弟俩一次又一次地打破规则，在天堂你们可不是什么受欢迎的人物，而凭我一个人的力量是根本对付不了天使军队复活你们的。”

Dean点点头：“所以我们这次是彻底死了是吧？”

“不。”Castiel努力用肯定的语气来说服他们也说服自己，“我会找到上帝的，我会想办法的。”

Castiel是他们认识的所有人当中最不会撒谎的一个人，可他们都默契地没有拆穿，“好。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

Castiel离开后，兄弟俩人的生活倒是悠闲了不少，酒柜里有喝不完的酒，厨房里永远都有新鲜的蓝莓派，电脑里有各国不同种类的黄色电影，除了少了Baby这一点，Dean不得不承认他的生活很不错。而他那书呆子弟弟就无趣多了，Castiel告诉他们只要不出这间屋子，他们想要有什么眼前就能有什么，Dean的酒和派就是这么来的，Sam呢，也充分利用了这个“超能力”让他们的桌子上多了厚厚几摞书。

Dean呼呼大睡的时候Sam在单杠上做着引体向上，Dean自然醒来时Sam在洗澡，Dean开始洗澡时Sam已经收拾好坐在桌子前一边吃着早餐一边看书。就这么过了三天之后Dean终于受不了了，他不能每天和一个一直埋在书里不懂得生活的人待在同一个屋檐下默默无言。

于是Sam第四天晚上洗完澡出来时看到地堡大厅里的景象真是大吃一惊，这可不是他熟悉的地堡而是一个脱衣舞俱乐部！

“呃，Dean？”Sam把毛巾从头上拿下来迟疑地叫他拿正坐在中央欣赏表演的哥哥，“这是什么？你在干什么？”

“Sammy！”Dean兴奋地叫，走过来推着Sam的肩膀把他按在凳子上，“Castiel说的果然没错，我想要有脱衣舞娘，然后我就有了一整个脱衣舞俱乐部。”

“不用怀疑这确实是你的天堂了。”Sam起身就要离开，“但是如果你能允许的话……”

Dean一把把他拉回座位，“嘿！这里是我们的天堂Sammy，放松一下，如果你喜欢脱衣舞娘的话没有人会对你进行道德审判的。”

“第一，这是你的爱好不是我的，第二我可没有意向在天堂里众天使的眼下……”

“喔喔你快看！”Dean再一次打断了他的话指着台上最前面的女孩激动地说：“你看看她的身材，我不得不说，天堂里的脱衣舞娘比可比下面的质量好多了。”

Sam别扭地扭过头尽量不去看台上的女孩儿，“Dean，这种事你一个人享受就好了，真的不用拉上我。”

Dean再次阻止了Sam想要离开的动作，转过身换成了一本正经的态度，“Sam，我们身在天堂啊，你知道在那么多人中我们能共享一个天堂有多幸运吗？我不知道Cass能不能将我们复活，难道在他出现之前我们就一直这样吗？我不知道为什么你自从进了这个门就刻意和我在疏远。”

“我没有……”

“扯淡！”Dean指着远处另一张桌子上的那一摞书，“你以为我不知道你每天埋在那堆书里的原因吗？没错，你知道你喜欢看书，我也知道你这个书呆子内心很大一部分就是想每天看书度过，我还知道你在用那摞书把我隔开，为什么Sam？这几天你都和我分开睡，更别说做爱了……”

“Dean！”Sam忐忑地扫视了一圈周围，仿佛他们刚才泄露了一个天大的秘密生怕被别人听去了。

Dean有些不解Sam的反应：“你在害怕什么？”

“你不会是怕天使们知道我们的事吧？”Sam低着头没有说话，“天呐我不敢相信你竟然怕天使们知道，你当初恨不得直接在爸爸面前牵着我的手接吻，你还总是抱怨我在外面会和你保持距离，现在在这里，我们的天堂，你竟然会怕天使们知道？”

“那不一样！”Sam烦躁地把手里的毛巾扔到桌子上，“和爸爸很大的一部分原因是心里的叛逆因子在作祟，在外面是因为他们都不知道我们是兄弟，我们在他们面前当情侣没有任何不妥。可是现在我们在天堂，说句实话哪怕经历了上一次我还是很惊讶我能出现在这里，我导致了天启放出了Lucifer，没能关上地狱大门，释放了Darkness，身体里流着恶魔血并且曾经对其成瘾……”

Dean放下手中的酒杯抬起Sam的头直视着他：“Sam，没错你是犯过错，可我也犯过错，你不能只记得你的错误而忽视你的牺牲，我们拯救了世界Sammy，不止一次，我们值得这个。”

“去他的吧，要我说，我们值得的不仅仅是这个。”

Sam垂下了头：“我不能让你因为乱伦这个罪被打回地狱。”

Dean的手揽着Sam的脖颈在他做出任何反应之前吻了他，抵着他的鼻尖笑着说：“如果他们真的会因为这个把我们放到地狱，那他们也太可悲了。如果我们真的去了地狱，至少我们也在一起。”

Sam无奈地笑着摇摇头：“白痴。”

Dean胡乱地揉了揉Sam湿湿的头发，眼神再次回到台上的女孩儿们，在他们忙着清肠的时候台上的女孩儿已经脱得不剩多少了，“不想看这个，那我们做别的事吧？”

“什么？”

“看场电影吧？好久没有一起看过电影了。”

Sam微笑着点头：“好。”

眨眼的瞬间脱衣舞俱乐部就变成了家庭影院，Dean调整好姿势舒服地把脚搭在Sam的腿上嚼起了爆米花。


	4. Chapter 4

04

“对不起，我还是找不到上帝。”Castiel穿着那件万年不变的米色风衣站在他们面前，脸上尽是愧疚和哀伤。

“嘿Cass，我们死了是我们不够小心，救活我们不是你的义务，我们真的很感激你为我们想办法。”Sam拍拍Castiel的肩膀又回头看了看Dean，两个人眼神的简单交汇过后便已经读懂了彼此的心意，“Dean和我已经打算就安顿在这里了，地上有那么多猎人少我们两个世界也没什么变化，我们已经在Winchester的特权下多活了十来年，真的足够了，而且我们也值得好好过一个不被打扰的假期了。”

Castiel的表情带着疑惑想要张口说话却被Sam阻止，“更何况这里，其实也还不错。”

Dean张开双手指着周围的一切说：“这里想要什么有什么，这是你告诉我们的Cass，Sam在我身边而你也能时不时路过和我们打个招呼，这样的生活可是活着的我们期盼不来的。”

“你们确定吗？”

Sam和Dean相视一笑，一起说出：“我们确定。”

 

望着Castiel已经离开的空地，身后的Dean正从酒柜里找下一瓶要喝的酒，没有猎魔不需要和其他人联系，这三十多年来，Sam头一次没有任何担心和烦恼。

Dean说的没错，只要他们还在一起，在哪里不都是天堂吗？

 

 

END


End file.
